


Confessions And Submissions

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-03
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Tucker finds out Reed's interested. Postep, 2.04 "Dead Stop." Includes spanking. (01/11/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Malcolm Reed watched, from his doorway, Trip Tucker stiffly walk down the hall towards his quarters. Unable to hold out any longer, he pressed the panel and his door swooshed closed.

He began to unzip his jumpsuit and tear his arms free from the restrictive clothing. Breathing heavily with sweat beginning to dampen his brow, Malcolm lowered his suit and slid one hand down the front of his briefs. To hell with the lube, he thought. Grabbing hold of his quickly growing member, he hobbled over to his bed and flopped down.

As he threw himself into the task "in" hand, Malcolm closed his eyes and relived the last hour. He saw Trip bent over the captain's desk in the ready room. He saw Archer firmly applying the paddle to the commander's backside. In the beginning the thought of what the captain was going to do to Trip had shocked him. But once the spanking commenced, Malcolm found himself getting sexually aroused.

Part of him felt guilty for pleasuring himself at Trip's expense. But he could have sworn he noticed the commander's own bulge in his uniform, twitching as they walked to their quarters. Maybe the two of them were used to this sort of thing. Perhaps Trip and the captain were into spanking in their relationship. But he could only wonder, since Trip never talked to him about his lover.

Malcolm let out a groan as he shot his load up and back, spraying his left shoulder.

"Archer to Lieutenant Reed."

Malcolm jumped up, wide-eyed and stared dumbfounded at the com panel. He reached over and hit the button.

"Reed here, sir."

"I need you in launchbay one immediately." Archer replied.

"Yes, sir." Reed answered, as he jumped up and rushed off to the bathroom.

As he washed up and redressed, he thought the captain's voice sounded curt. Perhaps he was still angry about their "little stunt" as he put it. Or was it something else?

### Much Later, After Travis Has Been Rescued

Travis was safe and sound in sickbay, that automated repair station was destroyed and they were far enough away from it by now. Captain Jonathan Archer sighed loudly as the sickbay door closed behind T'Pol and himself. He glanced over and saw her staring at him.

"Is there something you want to say, sub-commander?" Archer asked.

"No, sir." T'Pol said after a thoughtful beat.

"Well, then," Archer said as he started up the hall. "I think we can call it a shift, don't you?"

"I will be on the bridge, sir." T'Pol told him as she followed him. "You should relax."

Archer stifled an ironic laugh and shook his head. "I doubt that will be the case. I have something I have to take care of."

"How long will Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed be restricted to quarters?" T'Pol asked.

The captain stopped and turned to face her. It was uncanny how she zeroed in on the issues he dealt with. "I suspect it will be only for a few more days. I'll see you in the morning."

T'Pol watched the captain continue up the hall. She had observed the tension between him, Tucker and Reed throughout this ordeal of rescuing Ensign Mayweather. She wondered if the matter he had to take care of was an extension of that.

* * *

Just as his head rested on the pillow, the door chimed. Malcolm sat up, puzzled at who would pay him a visit this late.

"It's me, Malcolm." Captain Archer's voice sounded through the door.

Malcolm rose and rushed to open it, forgetting he was clad only in his pajama bottoms. Archer didn't seem to be affected by the sight and entered quickly.

"Is everything all right with Travis, sir?" Malcolm asked, concerned.

"Yes," Archer assured him. "He's fine. I just needed to talk to you."

"Oh," Malcolm walked toward his bed and extended a hand to the chair. "Please, sit down."

"Thank you," Archer pulled the chair around and sat. Malcolm sat on his bed looking directly at him. "I think you know why I'm here."

"Sir?" Malcolm looked totally unaware.

"I want to apologize to you. For what happened earlier in the ready room. I had no right to subject you to witness that."

"Sir..."

"No," Archer held up his hand. "Don't call me sir, Malcolm. I'm not here officially. What happened was definitely not official, either. That was me being frustrated and angry with Trip. And not knowing how else to get through to him."

"I see." Malcolm looked away. "It's really none of my business."

"I made it your business. And I'm sorry."

"Accepted." Malcolm looked up at Archer now. "How is Trip?"

"Oh, he's actually too accepting." Archer shook his head, and rubbed his chin. "He admitted just restricting him to quarters wouldn't have been enough. But I went way too far."

"You love him." Malcolm smiled. "And he scared the bloody hell out of you."

Jon smiled now and looked into Malcolm's eyes. What he saw there he could only define as envy.

"Now you're too accepting." Jon let out a nervous laugh.

"You got his attention, didn't you?"

"That I did." Jon nodded.

"Then he'll think twice next time he gets one of his ideas." Malcolm blushed slightly. "And so will I. You're both lucky to have each other and what you share. It's something I've never known."

"Oh, you'll meet her one day, Malcolm."

"Or him."

Jon's head snapped up and he stared at Malcolm, who just eyed him sheepishly.

"You aren't the only one full of surprises, Captain." Malcolm said.

Both let out laughs and Jon nodded in response.

"Well," Jon rose from his seat. "I guess I better go check on Trip. Thank you for being so understanding, Malcolm."

"Good night, sir." Malcolm said as he saw Jon to the door.

* * *

Trip turned the light off in the bathroom and shuffled toward the bed. He climbed onto the bed, lying face down. Usually he wore briefs to bed, but tonight he was sans clothing. He closed his eyes for only a few minutes when he heard the keypad being accessed from outside. The door slid open and closed. Then the keypad sounded again and he knew the door was being locked.

He felt the bed depress and then hands began to massage his back. He inhaled deep and let out a tired breath. Then he felt the lips brush the back of his neck and a gentle kiss planted there. He turned his head to face his lover and opened his eyes.

"You stayin' tonight?" Trip asked.

"If you want me to." Jon replied.

"Didja talk to Malcolm?"

"Yeah," Jon nodded. "He's okay."

Trip watched Jon's face closely. He could tell Jon was still riddled with guilt about the paddling.

"But you're not." Trip finally said.

"I think I owe you." Jon answered.

"So, stay with me tonight. Make it up to me." Trip grinned impishly.

"That's not what I had in mind." Jon rose now and moved to the desk.

Trip squinted in the dim light and saw Jon pick up something from the desk. As the older man moved back into the light, Trip saw it.

Jon held the paddle in both hands, extending it out toward Trip.

"What're ya doin'?" Trip asked.

"I think turnabout's fair play, Trip." Jon shrugged.

Trip rose up on his knees now, looking at the paddle. He felt twinges in both butt cheeks and then a stirring in his groin. He looked up at Jon now and noticed the other man was looking down at his crotch. Trip followed his gaze and looked down to see his cock twitching.

"I don't think I could, Jon." Trip said, looking back up at him.

"Not all of you thinks so." Jon smirked. "Trip, I think it's only fair."

Trip sighed, placing his hands on his hips. True, he had thought about getting even with Jon. But this was not the way he wanted it.

"You want me to get back at ya?" Trip asked. Jon nodded. "Then we do it my way. Put that back on the desk."

Jon frowned, but did as Trip said. When he came back to the bed, Trip was standing next to it and propping the pillows up in the center.

"What's this?" Jon asked.

"Strip, Jon." Trip ordered.

Jon began to undress as he watched Trip becoming more aroused. Likewise, Jon's own cock was becoming active and he was soon standing there naked like Trip.

"No paddle." Trip told him. "Bare-assed and bare-handed."

Jon's brows raised in shock and he had to admit some of Trip's ideas were well thought out. Jon moved to the bed and climbed on it, lying on his stomach, making sure his hips were supported by the pillows.

Trip smiled as he took in the view of Jon's firm, pink mounds submissively raised to him. He took a deep breath and knelt down next to the bed. His right hand, palm down, lightly brushed Jon's butt.

Jon shivered as a chill ran through his body at the unexpected light touch of Trip's hand on his naked flesh. He had expected a much different sensation from Trip's hand.

"You feel bad 'bout spankin' me, don't ya?" Trip asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes," Jon breathily responded.

"And ya wanna be punished for it, don't ya?"

"Damn it, Trip..." Jon let out a ragged breath.

"Answer me." Trip said in a firm voice.

"Yes!" Jon answered.

"Why?" Trip teased, again lightly brushing his hand across Jon's backside.

"Because," Jon's voice shook. "I hate myself for hurting you. I don't ever want to hurt you."

"And I you." Trip told him. "So, once this is over...it's over. Right?"

"Yes."

Trip raised his hand and let it come down hard in the center of Jon's butt. Jon's back arched slightly and he let out a muffled moan.

Before Jon's mind could register the assault on his behind, the slaps came rapidly and evenly over each cheek. He gritted his teeth to keep from letting out anymore audible sounds of discomfort. His hips writhed and his cock ground into the pillows beneath him.

Trip focused on Jon's rear end, not even feeling his hand begin to smart. He wanted to get this over with quickly, but thoroughly. The skin was turning from pinkish to red. When it was over, all he could manage were twenty strikes. He took hold of Jon's shoulder and nudged him to turn on his side.

Jon watched as Trip removed the pillows and threw them on the floor. He leaned in, still on his knees, and took Jon's face in his hands. Jon leaned towards him and their mouths locked in a hungry kiss, tongues entwined. They parted and stared at each other.

"I dare say," Jon breathlessly said. "That neither one of our backsides could be on the receiving end tonight."

"Then we gotta improvise." Trip said, his southern drawl pronounced.

Jon watched as Trip climbed on the bed, with his head towards the foot of the bed. He was lying on his side, facing Jon, with a wide grin. Jon smiled back and laid back down. Both men scooted to position themselves.

Trip could smell the musky scent of Jon's groin. He licked his lips, and stared at the erection before him. Jon wasted no time, as Trip felt his lover's tongue licking the pre-cum from the head of his erect cock. Trip opened his mouth and hungrily took Jon in his mouth.

It was frantic and fast. Both men sucked the other as if they had been deprived the pleasures of the flesh. Jon came first filling Trip with a wad of his warm seed that the younger man barely had time to swallow when another shot down the back of his throat. Trip soon came himself, and he could hear Jon's moans of pleasure at taking all that Trip had to give him.

As they lay there, both exhausted from the tensions of the events of the day, they lazily lapped up the remnants of juices on the tip of the other's cock.

"Come here." Jon said, holding his hand out.

Trip got up on his knees and turned around, lying down next to Jon and sharing a gentle kiss on the lips. They faced each other, wrapping their arms around each other. Trip tucked his head under Jon's chin.

"I love you." Jon whispered.

"I love ya, too." Trip answered, hugging Jon tighter.

As they nuzzled together, with rear ends sore and stinging, Jon thought about his conversation with Malcolm.

"Trip," Jon said. "Did you know Malcolm's bi?"

"Not for sure." Trip answered, yawning.

"Huh," Jon replied. "I never thought about it."

"I had," Trip admitted. "He told you?"

"It came out." Jon said.

"Does that interest you?" Trip asked.

"What do you mean?" Jon asked.

"Well," Trip shifted to cuddle closer. "We talked once about experimentin' with spankin' and then it happened. We also talked about a threesome."

"Trip," Jon said in his warning tone. "Say good night."

Trip lifted his head and kissed Jon on the lips. "It was just a thought..."

"Good night, Trip." Jon cut him off.

"Good night, Jon." Trip smiled, nestling once again under Jon's chin.

Jon sighed and rolled his eyes. He could barely handle Trip, he thought. What would he do with Malcolm? He smiled now, wondering. Just what would he do with the two of them? He shook the thought off. Good night, Jon, he said to himself closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
